What's in the Mail, Today? (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "What's in the Mail, Today?" Season 1, episode 9, 9th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's in the Mail, Today? (song), What's That Smell? Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Oh hi It's so good to see you And you're just in time I was just about to check the mail Ah look We have mail Yes What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today It is a picture that my grandpa drew of grandma dancing with a kangaroo It could be a cookie recipe from my aunt who says she thinks the world of me It is a story from a magazine about a monkey in a submarine I would laugh to see a photograph of my good friend jumpin rope with a giraffe What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today It would be fun to send a letter back Ooh hoo, yeah it makes me smile to think my friends will say I wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Well Let's see what we have in the mail Today Wow We got a lot of stuff in the mail Come on let's take this inside Hmm. Wait a minute. What's that smell? Hmm. It's you. Pip and Pop delivers and Tutter gets his first letter Pip: (groaning) Pip and Pop: (groaning) Bear: I have an idea. Pip? Pop? Pip and Pop: Yes, Bear? Bear: How would you two like to deliver the mail today? Pip and Pop: Deliver the mail? Pop: Us? Pip: Deliver the mail? Pip and Pop: Yeah. Pop: Neither rain Pip: Nor snow Pop: Nor dark of night Pip and Pop: Will stop us otters from gettin' the mail there, right? Bear: Right. Pip and Pop: See ya later, Bear. *taking the mail* Tutter: I always wanted a letter, Bear. My very first letter ever. (giggles) Mail, What Do You Think? and Treelo's Feathers Bear: Treelo!!! Pip: Whoa, that Bear can really yell. Pop: You can say that again. Pip: Whoa, that Bear can really yell. Pop: No, I meant... Oh, never mind. Bear: Treelo!!! Bear: Treelo, where'd you get all those feathers? Treelo: (babbles) Bear: Oh, your friends send you feathers. But... what do you do with all of them? Treelo: (babbles) Ooh. Ah. Bear: Ah, you look at them. (nods) Sounds good. Pip and Pop: We love feathers! Bear: Have fun. Dear Grandma Tutter (Dear Grandma) Thank you for mending the holes in my clothes For making me waffles For wiping my nose For sewing me warm winter booties to cover my toes Whoa Thanks for the chocolate cakes covered with cheese For teaching me how to say "thanks" in Chinese For buying me Supermouse band-aids to cover my knees Bear You wanna say all that This piece of paper's too small Tutter (Oh gee, you're right, Bear.) Bear How 'bout Dear Grandma Flutter, Love, Tutter Tutter (with Bear) I guess that says it all You taught me to squeak and to scurry and scrawl (Scurry and crawl) You taught me to gnaw my way right through a wall (Right through a wall) You showed me the best way to slam dunk a basketball Bear (Really?) Tutter (with Bear) Oh, Granny! There's so much to say Wanna sing, wanna shout (Dear Grandma Flutter) I just hope I'm not leaving anything out (Me too!) But I know that you know Just what I am talking about Bear So many things to say Why not just give her a call? Tutter (No, Bear. I don't need to.) Dear Grandma Flutter, Love, Tutter You know that says it all Tutter and Bear Dear Grandma Flutter, Love, Tutter I guess that says it all. Tutter (Bear, do you have a stamp?) Tutter: What's a stamp? Shadow's Story Bear: Sending someone a letter in the mail is exciting. Now let's see. What else shall we do? Hmm. Let's see. How about... I know. Why don't we look for Shadow? Maybe she can tell us a story. Now remember, look real hard and sing together. (begins to sing) ♪ Oh, where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (presses his hip) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (camera pans closer) ♪ Where can Shadow be? ♪♪ (he stops to stand next to a guy and his horse on yellow rooftop picture) Hmm... Do you see my friend Shadow? (Shadow magically appear right the wall) Shadow: Hey there, big gold Bear. Bear: Hi Shadow. How are you today? Shadow: Fine as fine can be, Bear. Just having my usual fun in the sun. Bear: Ooh. You should know how to enjoy yourself, Shadow. So I was wondering, do you have time to tell us a story? Shadow: Why, I'd always have time to tell a story, Bear and I think you'll fancy the one I'm thinking of right now. Bear: Ooh. (glitter shines) Shadow: (narrating) A-Tisket, a-Tasket, A green and yellow basket. I wrote a letter to my love. Girl-Dear Poindexter, have a lovely time at camp. Shadow: (narrating) And on the way I dropped it, dropped it, A little puppy picked it up Dog-Oh, look...a letter! That'll do it! Shadow: (narrating) And put it in his pocket, pocket *Dog hums with Shadow as he walks by* (glitter shines) Bear: Wow, say what do you think that little dog's gonna do with the letter? Shadow: Ooh, I sure hope she doesn't bury it like a bone, I'd hate for someone not to get their love letter. Well, Bear, it's time for me to get back, my shadows are waiting. Bear: Well, thanks for the story, Shadow and we'll see you soon. Shadow: *waving hand* Goodbye, Bear. (Shadow magically disappears in wall) Ojo's Postcard Ojo: Hey, let's go on a pretend vacation. Bear: What a great idea. Ojo: Hey, we'll go to Ojo Island. Pip and Pop: Yeah. Ojo: With all the coconuts and the bananas and the mulberries... Pip and Pop: And clams... Tutter found the Stamp Luna Discusses About Mail and The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: Luna? Oh, Luna! (Luna finally shows up.) Ah, there she is. Hey, Luna. How you doing? Luna: Great, Bear. I was just casting my glow over this world I loved so much. How are things in The Big Blue House? Bear: We all had kinds of mail come to the House today. Luna: Oh, that must have caused quite a stir. Bear: You bet, the otters couldn't wait to deliver it all over the House. Luna: So, what came in the mail, Bear? Bear: Well, Tutter got his first letter ever, it came from his Grandma. Luna: Oh, is there anything better than a letter from Grandma? Bear: Well, maybe getting a feather in the mail. Luna: Let me guess. For Treelo. Both: (laughing) Bear: Or maybe Ojo getting a postcard from her uncle in Australia. Luna: Oh. Bear: And Tutter sent a letter back to his Grandma. Luna: Well, when you send a letter back to someone, it makes them feel so good. Bear: Hey, you're right, Luna. Luna: Well, what can I say, Bear? I'm the Moon. Both: (laughing) Luna: Well, I'd love to stay, but the world needs my light. Bear: Uh, would you sing The Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: Nothing would be finer. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye-Bye. (turns off) Tutter: Oh, Bear, Bear. Bear: Oh, (turns back on) I almost forgot. (picks Tutter up on top of his hand) Tutter: By the way. Bear and Tutter: Keep those cards and letters coming! Tutter: Ha Ha. See ya soon. Bear: Bye. (turns back off) Tutter: Bear, can we check the mail again? Bear: Sure, Tutter. Tomorrow. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts